1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air fresheners.
2. Related Art
Vent rod type air fresheners typically have a pair of rods that are insertable into an air vent. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,190,607; 6,123,906 and 6,264,887. Some can have a strip attached to a frame. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,043.